


Soul Mates

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2009-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Soul Mates

Godric's Hollow hadn't changed much since he'd been there last, Tom thought as he sat down on the couch, his new lover at his side. His _home_. 

Would wonders never cease?

"I have to say I'm a bit stunned, Harry. I never expected this after all we've been through." 

"That's all in the past, Tom. When you left me, I felt so empty, so alone. As if a piece of me was missing. I knew I had to get you back somehow."

Harry ran his fingers along the man's arm before grasping his hand and pulling it to his lips.

~*~

"Do you regret the _receptacle_?" Dark eyes searched Harry's green ones for signs of doubt.

"Not at all." Harry grinned and squeezed Tom's muscled thigh gently. "I've always admired Zabini's body."

"Mmm, yes." Tom let his eyes fall shut and his legs fall open as Harry caressed him through the rough denim. "Do you think anyone will figure it out?"

"I'm the 'Vanquisher of Voldemort'. I can do whatever and _whoever_ I want." 

Harry began nuzzling his crotch and Tom couldn't think straight. He never would have anticipated being a teen _again_. 

Maybe the third time really was the charm.


End file.
